narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Search For Ryuka: The Hunt Begins
Emotional Circumstances Ean was the first to reply to Kyashi's question. "Because you're a friend of his. You would try to stop anything bad from happening to him, weather he deserved it or not. I'm sorry. " he said as he, and Mizu, walked away towards Ruka's location. Mizu coldly looked at Kyashi and said, "We can't have a fighter come with us that will hold back on the enemy. That is why Hikaru chooses not to come." He turned back around and said, "And then there's the possibility of you defending him, and you two running off becoming fugitives of the Nations for life." Now Kyashi's eyes glared at Mizu. "You have a lot of nerve telling me all I'm gonna do is hold back." She snapped. "What makes you think I'm that weak-minded?!" Mizu chuckled and said, "You don't have my killer instinct. I could kill Ryuka and care less about the aftereffects. You on the other hand, can't do that." "I bet you wouldn't be saying that if you knew him as long as I did!" Kyashi retorted. Mizu comically smiled and said, "Does the knowing part include something that would be found in a hentai?" Kyashi twitched. "....I swear, when all of this is over, I'm kicking your ass." She muttered, folding her arms across our chest and blushing madly. "And no, it doesn't." Mizu smiled evilly and asked, "Are you sure?" BAM! He then found himself face-down on the ground, a red mark on one side of his face. Kyashi retracted her hand, eye twitching uncontrollably. "....Great. Now I can't stop twitching." She mused, an anime vein popping in her head. Mizu got up and pulled a broken tooth from his mouth. He then covered it with chakra and set it back in place and said, "Ow that hurt." He smiled and said, "I like girls who fight back..." Kyashi merely rolled her eyes. "Well Kyashi, You can come with me" Evan signaled to her "I don't care because" he pauses "He's my friend to" Suzaku put back on his mask and cloak, "Ill be coming too, both Ryuka and Echo threaten the balance of this world.... my father entrusted me that duty, lets go" stated Suzaku Kyashi glanced at Evan, then folded her arms across her chest. "I'm going with you." She said stubbornly. "I'm tired of just watching all of this happen." She walked after Suzaku. "Alright, here's the plan, our group consists of Me as leader, along with Kyashi, Evan, Ean and Mizu, are we all set to go?" asked Suzaku The blonde remained silent, although glancing at Mizu and Ean. Mizu raised his hand and asked, "I have a question..." He then glared evilly at Suzaku and asked, "Who said we're gonna be led by a Seireitou Minni-me?" "I object to that decision. Despite your father's wishes, you'll listen to him over the cries of the world... and right now that's taking down Ryuka, no ifs ands or buts. So if you're coming, it's going to be democratic." said Ean in calm protest. "Hold on, Kyashi, we have a problem, if it comes down to it, no matter even how i reject doing something of the sort, if we have to, will you be willing to kill Ryuka?" Suzaku asked Kyashi Kyashi hesitated for a split second, but then closed her eyes. "....If necessary." She replied quietly. "Otherwise, I won't bother trying to land a killing blow." Hmm... thought Ean as he drew his mask, ready to depart. "Suzaku, you, despite your lineage, are no longer the true leader. We are," he said as he motioned to the group in its entirety. Suzaku smiled, "Are you trying to challenge me? After all, isnt it anough being a Guardians captain, let someone else lead" stated suzkau "Oh, nothing of sort. I get enough of leadership back home, as you have said. But, still, we should work as a group. But right now, Kyashi is the one holding us up. I'd say it's her decision." said Ean, now with his mask on. Suzaku put his hand Kyashi's shoulder and stared at her, "You must decide now, if you love him, and cannot kill him, then its better not to come" Kyashi stared back into his eyes with certainty. "If I can't bring him back....then I will kill him." She replied firmly. Suzaku smiled alittle and gently patted her shoulder, "Then lets go" he said That's it then. thought Ean as he took a step away. "Then, I suggest we take off," he said as he pressed a button on his collar, calling his megabike to him. "Mizu, you're riding with me." Trailing Ryuka Kyashi was still standing beside Evan, loooking at Suzaku. "Are you ready, Suzaku-san?" Suzaku put on his mask, "Im ready" "Let's go, then.....someone lead the way." Kyashi sweatdropped. Suzaku's Ragnarok went ablaze, because he made eye contact with Ryuka's doujutsu, Suzaku could track him anywhere Suazku looked in a direction, which was Ryuka's location. "Alright, Mizu, hang on." said Ean as his bike's engine''s'' roared into life and he flashed off to Ryuka. Suzaku offered Kyashi his hand, "Unless your faster then the speed of light, you better hold my hand" stated Suzaku Kyashi nodded, taking his hand. Suzaku grasped her hand and flashed off with her, moving at speeds faster then Ean's bike and flashing ahead, looking back, "Come on, Slowpokes!" Mizu was waiting in a tree 40 kilometers ahead of them and said, "Geez, so slow." Ean's bike screeched to a halt, and he looked up, saying "Had to ruin it, didn't you?" "I can teleport, Frosty," retorted Mizu. "Hell, I could appear right in front of Ryuka if I wanted." "Who you talking to, Mizu!" called out Suzaku already about 30 kilometers away, "Stop wasting time!" Mizu put his fingers to his forehead and teleported away to 4 meters away from Ryuka and Echo. "What took you so long" Evan was stading right next to them "I was waiting along time." "Then why do I sense a massive drop in your chakra?" asked Mizu. "....Show-offs." Kyashi muttered, placing her free hand to her forehead. This is getting old... thought Ean as he rode off again towards Ryuka. "Well first off i had a head start" Evan replied, "I sent a clone down to tell you what way Ryuka went, while i was pursuing him" In Other World "Hey, Sei!" called Hikaru. "You around here?" "Hmm?" made Seireitou as his head poped out from a tree, his mouth full of food, "Hikaru?" he said in a full mouth sort of way. Hikaru looked above where he was standing and said, "Sei, I have a question to ask you." "Go for it, Hikaru" Seireitou stuttered as he tried to swallow all the food in his mouth. Hikaru sighed and asked, "You think that Ryuka should be killed?" "Of course not, thats why hate is so common in humans, they believe everything can be solved the "easy way", by just removing the person who they hate instead of making peace" stated seireitou, shooting off an apple from the tree with a small ki blast. Hikaru sat down and said, "I guess you're right...or is it your future self talking?" "Nah, but, talking to him really kinda gave me a new feeling of myself and personality, man, im really cool in the future!" chirped Seieitou happily. Hikaru smiled and said, "At one time, I'm a fugitive, and I have a beautiful and strong great X11 granddaughter named Senna." "And im the new Grand Supreme Kai, second only to Yhvh.... who'd thought, huh, plus, i have a grandson named Kouhei... i wonder if our grandkids ever meet..." said seireiotu. Hikaru scratched his head and said, "Dunno...although from what I've heard, Senna doesn't get too close to anyone, 'cept me and the Elemental Giants. As for your position, nice job, but I think I might be stronger than you in the future." "Hehehe, riiiiight..." said Seireitou sarcasticly, remembering the Future Seireitou's words. "Anyway, is that all you wanted to ask?" Hikaru got up and replied, "Pretty much. I got nothing else to do except watch the others give chase to Ryuka." Double Threat Ean was scanning the surrounding few miles with his mask. He looked around until he saw a large amount of dark energy, radiating in the same format as an infrared sensor. Great, Echo is with him. thought Ean as he sent a message to Mizu. "Mizu, my mask's sensors are picking up on Echo Uchiha's presence. He's with Ryuka." Mizu sighed and said, "Great, not one, but two emo brats...At least I get a challenge..." Two Uchiha A thought crossed the Uchiha's mind, as he walked, seemingly aimlessly. "If I ever face Hikaru..." He thought. "I may be forced to use it again..." He thought back to his fight with Kyashi, where he unleashed the full power of the Yokai-Kikan against her, nearly destroying part of the rift itself.